Doubt
by Dawl92
Summary: To Axel, leaving home shouldn't be that hard. But, for Roxas it is the most difficult choice. With an older brother like Sora, Roxas feels he can survive living at home. Axel/Roxas. Sora/Riku, Axel/Demyx, Reno/Roxas
1. Day's That'll Never Be the Same

"They'll never us be together, Roxas."

"I know..."

"They'll always be hanging over your shoulder."

"I know..."

"I won't be here forever."

"...I know."

"What don't you know, Roxas."

The night was calm around the two lovers, a clear star filled sky filled with warm air. A few ducks sitting by the motionless pond and an empty bench under a willow tree. The two opposite lovers were sitting together on the wet grass by the fence that surrounded the area. Even though it was calm out in the summer air, the area around Axel and Roxas was tense.

The firey red head stood up from his damp spot in the grass next to his lover. The blonde, Roxas, looked out at the silent pond glimmering under the moonlight. His hands were shaking as he stared out at nothing, trying his hardest not to look up at Axel.

"I don't know what to do..." He whispered to Axel, daring a glance.

Axel's eyes searched around the night sky for an answer when he suddenly bit his lip and stomped on the ground.

"Just come with us!" Axel yelled down at Roxas, not meaning to scare him.

"You know I can't!" Roxas yelled back, his eyes filling with tears.

Roxas turned his head quickly, realizing that Axel noticed the tiny droplets on his face. The evidence of his stress was finally showing and Axel couldn't help but let his heart swell at the sight. Axel immediately regretted his outburst and sat back down, this time he sat himself behind Roxas. Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas, the warmth from his black sweater radiating onto Roxas's bare skin. Roxas felt Axel's head rest on his shoulder, the end of Axel's spiked hair rubbing against his cold, exposed neck.

"Please, think about it...I know you're still underage and controlled by them, but please Roxy." Axel whispered into the younger boys ear. Axel laced his fingers with Roxas's as he placed a soft kiss on the boys neck, getting his head to turn.

"I can't leave, Axel...I don't have a job, how would I pay for anything? You don't have room for me at the beach house, it was meant for you and Demyx."

"You can stay in my room, Roxas, you know that. We'll find you a job down there, I'm sure there's tons of places looking for help. Even if you can't get a job, I wouldn't mind paying for you to live there." Axel tightened his grip.

"No, I can't let you do that...Besides, I don't want Demyx to think I'm taking advantage of you." Roxas sighed and leaned back against Axel's warm body.

"Dem would never think that, he loves you almost as much as I do." Axel smirked, stroking Roxas's fingers.

"Still, I'd feel horrible. And if I didn't get a job, what about school? I'm a senior and half way through, unlike you I haven't finished yet...I even got accepted into a collage." Roxas felt his worries start to pill onto him again.

"...Roxas, your father is only sending you to that collage to get you away from him. Hollow Bastion is full of assholes and drug dealers, please come with me." Axel begged.

"My father is sending me there because, he wants me to be a doctor one day..."

"That's not what you want, Roxas. I know you better than anyone, hell I know you better than you know yourself."

"Please, enlighten me." Roxas smirked and rolled his head to the side, letting Axel look into his eyes.

"You love to write, Roxas. You imagine and create worlds that I've never even dreamt of. Your way with words and the feelings you express, blow my mind every time, Roxas." Axel closed his eyes.

"I know, but, Axel seriously what are the odds that writing will get me somewhere?" Roxas whispered softly, feeling as if he spoke to loud their world would shatter.

"That's the chance you have to take. If you believe in what you do, and I believe you do, you'll get somewhere." Axel unlaced his right hand from Roxas's and used it to tilt the blonde's chin up towards him. "You're amazing." Roxas smirked before closing his eyes and letting Axel kiss him.

"I love you, Axel." Roxas whispered with his eyes still closed.

"I love you too, Roxas." Axel opened his eyes, starring at his blond before looking off at the moon above them.

"Don't leave me." Roxas buried his head in Axel's chest, lacing their fingers again.

Axel didn't say anything, he only sealed his promise with a soft kiss to the top of Roxas's head. Both boys never wanted this moment to end, but in reality the moment had to end.

"Come on, I'll take you home...Demyx is probably wondering about where I am." Axel sighed after a long period of silence.

"Or he's passed out on the couch with his sitar." Roxas weakly smiled.

"You're probably right..." Axel smiled down at the blonde, "Still, we have to get you home. Your parents hate me enough."

"Yeah..." Roxas agreed, letting Axel get up than, letting the red head help him up.

Roxas gave a soft 'thank you' before walking hand and hand with Axel towards the car. The car was parked a block away from the entrance, letting the two share a few more moments together before the car ride home. Axel opened the car door from his side and got in, reaching over to unlock the door for Roxas.

Roxas sat on the leather seat and pulled his seat belt over his chest before raising his foot up and resting it on the dashboard. Axel glanced over at his boyfriend's position and smirked as he started his car.

"You know, I thought I told you not to put your foot up there." Axel joked, glancing down at his gas gage.

"Sorry..." Roxas put his foot down, side glancing at Axel when he felt Axel's hand clasp over his.

"It's fine, I was playing around...Want to go get gas with me? I'm running low." Axel smirked.

"Yeah, sure." Roxas suddenly felt his phone go off in his pocket, the vibrations running down his leg making him shiver.

"Mommy calling?" Axel's voice held a hint of amusement.

"Hey, dad." Roxas answered, noticing Axel's hands tighten on the wheel.

Axel kept his eyes on the road, listening to Roxas talk.

"We're just going to fill up Axel's car, than I'll be home....Dad, we're already by the gas station....I can't force him to take me home now!....I'll be there when I get there!...Bye, dad!" Roxas slammed his phone shut as Axel made a turn into the station, biting his lip again.

"Hi, can I help you?" A short, older man came up to Axel's window as Axel shut the car down.

"Yeah, twenty regular."

"Cash or credit?"

"Cash..." Axel looked down and pulled his wallet out of his jeans pocket.

"...Roxas." Axel pulled the bill out and looked over at Roxas.

"What?" Roxas kept his gaze on the store in front of him, taking in all the details about the store. Apparently, they sold Ice's for 99 cents.

"Three days. We're leaving in three days, and after that you won't have to deal with them anymore." Axel tried to remind his lover of the situation's results.

"Axel, please...stop bothering me about this...Let me think." Roxas closed his eyes, blocking the tears from falling.

"I'm sorry, Rox." Axel leaned over slowly, brushing his fingers over Roxas's face and placing a kiss on Roxas's cheek.

The pump clicked and the short man returned, taking Axel's money and letting the boys leave the station.

Axel and Roxas stayed quite during the short ride home, the feeling of sadness overwhelming Roxas. He didn't want to stay here in Twilight Town, he'd love to go Destiny Islands with Axel and Demyx. In one of his stories, Roxas could write the real life problems away, but in real life he had to deal with them. Truth of the matter was, Roxas couldn't afford a life on his own.

Axel pulled up to Roxas's home, cutting the engine as he let his green eyes look over at Roxas. Axel looked down at the seat belt restraining Roxas in his seat still. He reached over and pushed the red button on the buckle, letting the metal slide up and over Roxas. Axel smirked weakly, looking up at Roxas with hopeful eyes.

"I don't want you to go, can't you wait another year..." Roxas braced himself.

"You know why, Roxas my job is there, and my only home...I was kicked out, unlike you I don't have mommy and daddy to support me and hand me everything." Axel hit a nerve in Roxas that he knew he shouldn't have.

"Fuck, Axel! I'd rather be kicked out, than be held hostage! I hate my life at home! I know the second I go in there, I'm going to get it! You know why? Because I spent night with you! They give me what I want, in hopes that I will stay with them!" Roxas opened the door quickly, almost slamming his own fingers in the door.

Axel cursed to himself before opening his door quickly, chasing after Roxas.

"Roxas, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that, you know that." Axel grabbed Roxas's hand, only to get shaken off violently.

"Sure you didn't." Roxas walked up his steps, leaving Axel to stand alone on the front lawn.

Axel watched his blond angel walk into his dark house placed in hell. Before turning back to his car, Axel watched an older version of Roxas walk to the door, glaring at the red head before closing the door. Axel didn't need to see what was happening in order to understand how Roxas felt right now. Axel knew to well of what happened behind closed doors.

__

"You hung up on me." Roxas felt the tone his father had, with one look at his brother Roxas knew this wasn't going to be good.

"You were being irrational, dad." Roxas tried to reason.

"I'm your father! I'm allowed to do whatever I want to you!" Roxas glanced at his older brother, the horror on his face was etched perfectly.

"Like I give a shit if you were the pope." Roxas replied before feeling a hard smack on the back of his head.

"Roxas!" His older brother was heard yelling before Roxas was hit again. "Dad stop!"

"Sora, go to your room. Roxas needs to be put in his place." Their father was taking off his belt slowly, watching Roxas nurse his bleeding lip.

"Dad, seriously. This needs to stop!" Sora knelled down by his younger brother, helping him up off the hardwood floor.

"Let go of him, Sora." Their father was calm, but still infuriated with the younger of his sons.

"I'm taking Roxas up to the bathroom, he's taking a shower and going to bed. I'll make sure of it." Sora promised, putting an arm under Roxas's arm.

"...No. Sora, now." Sora glared at his father as he raised the belt in Roxas's direction. "Just drop him on the ground."

Their father glared as Sora made no move to putting his brother down.

"No, I'm not letting you-" A quick snap and Roxas yelled out in pain.

Sora looked down at Roxas was suddenly crying out in pain. He was hit with the belt on his exposed leg, a red spot formed over where a bruise would soon take over.

"Fuck, Sora just let him fucking do it!..." Roxas bit his lip, trying to get out of his brothers loving embrace.

"Roxas..."Sora whispered to him.

"Please...you and I both know he won't give in." Roxas closed his eyes, feeling Sora slowly let go of him.

The new few seconds of Roxas's life were fast paced and painful. Roxas blocked out Sora's plea for their father to stop and tried to ignore the stinging pain of the leather belt being slapped against his skin and clothes. It was over soon, and as promised Sora did help him up the stairs after their father left the room.

Sora helped Roxas sit on the toilet seat as he started him a hot bath. Sora sat on the floor beside the tub as Roxas held his hand over his eyes, not wanting Sora to see his pain. Sora pressed his lips together, letting his soft hand press against Roxas's hand.

"Roxas..."Sora spoke softly over the sound of the rushing water.

"I can't stay here and I can't leave...What the fuck am I supposed to do, Sora?" Roxas asked desperately.

Sora didn't have an answer for his broken brother, he simply sat up and help Roxas out of his clothes. Roxas let his older brother help him into the tub of welcoming hot water. Sora knew what would help, he always knew what to do when Roxas needed him.

"I'll go make you some, tea. Want me to wash your hair?" Sora asked.

"...Sure, thanks." Roxas stared off at the titled wall.

"Okay...I'll be back." Sora walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Sora knew of all the problems Roxas had. Sora was the first one to know about Roxas and Axels relationship, he was the one who gave Roxas advice about it in the first place. Sora never told anyone, and helped Roxas hide it since he knew their father wouldn't allow it. Sora and Roxas's mother was never home, so they didn't have to worry about her as much.

The day Roxas got caught with Axel, was the worst possible ways to get caught. When Roxas got caught, Sora wasn't home. Roxas and Axel were spending their night together in front of the flat screen in Roxas's room, Axel being Axel got playful and took off his shirt. Roxas knew the older boy was only playing with him and began making out with him. At that moment, his father walked in catching more than one thing.

He found out his youngest son was gay. He found out Roxas had a boyfriend. He found out that he's had a boyfriend for three months. He found out Sora knew, Roxas was gay and had a boyfriend.

In a short sentence, Roxas lost his relationship with his father that night. Soon to follow, his mother also was displeased and hurt by the new information. The only people Roxas had, were his brother and Axel, and its been that way for the past two months.

Roxas's father wasn't normal, he was abusive when he felt he had to be, controlling and found out dirt about everyone. Needless to say, his father had dirt on Axel that was forcing the boy to leave town.

_"You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals,  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel,  
Do it again now,  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals,  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel,  
Gettin' horny now!"_

Roxas looked over at the sound of the ring tone he knew belonged to Axel and let a smile ghost over his features, before frowning again. Roxas watched his pants vibrate on the toilet seat as his phone moved about inside. Roxas moved up in the water, letting his skin break contact with the water to be violated by the cold air. Shivering, Roxas reached for his pants and pulled his phone free.

It was only a text from the red head, but anything from Axel right now was good enough. Axel did piss him off before, but he loved the outrageous red head. What couple didn't fight?

_I'm really sorry, babe. Call me, I want to make sure you're alright._

Roxas felt his heart beat faster at the text, he decided to let his boyfriend sweet a little before answering. Roxas would call him after his bath. Roxas placed his phone back on his pile of clothes, now waiting for his brother to get back.

As if on que, Sora walked in with a small smile and a cup of tea for his brother.

"Hey, feeling better?" Sora knelt down beside the tub to hand Roxas his cup.

"Yeah, thank you, Sora." Roxas took the cup gratefully, sipping slowly.

"No problem, Roxas." Sora smiled and looked down at his hands resting on his ankles. "Turn around, I'll wash your hair for you."

Roxas turned his body and let Sora massage soapy liquids through his hair, just like how their mother used to do it. Back when everything was normal, and the only pressure they had was when they would be able to eat junk food again. The days that Roxas would kill to have back.


	2. Dreaming of Him

Roxas made his way to bed after his bath, making sure to keep his phone in hand. The bothered blonde fiddled with his phone for a few seconds before settling into warm, welcoming sheets. A satisfied smirk found its way on Roxas's features, the thought of talking to Axel was already making the bruises seem invisible and the pain go away. Roxas sighed deeply, trying his hardest to remain in a calm mood.

"Hey Roxas, one more thing before I go to bed." Roxas looked up at the intruding voice, highlighting Axel's name on his contact list.

"Yeah, Sora?"

"Riku and I are taking a trip next weekend; you're welcome to come if you want." Sora leaned on the doorframe as he spoke, shrugging his small shoulders.

"Oh yeah, you're going to Riku's vacation house up in Silverton." Roxas nodded, looking off in another direction. The dreadful thought about being alone that time next weekend crashed Roxas's parade.

"You know it's okay if you don't want-" Sora was interrupted, slightly taken back.

"No, I'd love to go...I just got to make sure the guys aren't making plans first." Roxas gave his brother a soft smile, reassuring Sora of any worry he had.

"Okay, that's cool." Sora smiled back, sighing and biting his lip. "Alright, good night, you want me to shut your light?" Roxas gave a slight nod of thanks and watched as his older brother disappeared behind the closing door, leaving him in darkness.

Roxas looked back down at his phone and sighed heavily, not wanting the subject of Axel leaving to come up. With a soft click, Roxas placed his silver phone next to his ear and laid down, the side of his face pressing against the pillow.

"Roxas." Axel said his lovers name with a soft sigh, as if he was relived to hear from him.

"Hey, Axel." Roxas smiled knowing Axel had been waiting.

"Listen, Rox, I'm really sorry about what I said in the car before."

"Its fine, I was over reacting anyway." Roxas pushed their fight to the side and forgave Axel easily.

A tense silence passed between the two boys, Roxas thinking and Axel debating in his head. Roxas knew what Axel was going to say, he just sat waiting for the red head to bring it up.

"Did he hurt you?" Asked Axel, his voice laced with concern and anger.

"..." Roxas recalled the last time Axel found out about Roxas's father hitting him, it didn't end well.

"Roxas? Answer me." Axel sat on the living room floor with his hand running through his hair, Demyx sat on the couch not to far away from the red head.

The blond sitar player was quietly playing with his sitar strings, looking between his beloved instrument and Axel's worried expression. Demyx knew about the serious issue Roxas had at home, and honestly was worried about the teenagers' mental health. Demyx wanted Roxas to come along to the islands, even though he never spoke of it to Axel or the teen himself.

"Rox, god Rox, please don't...I know, I know." Axel had his hand over his eyes now; Demyx knew it had happened again by overhearing the quite sobs coming from the other line.

"Babe, I'll come there right now and bring you here if you want?" Axel offered, looking up at Demyx for approval.

Demyx nodded quickly and gave the red head a reassuring smile. Axel gave a weak smile back and looked back at his knees that were pulled up to his chest. Demyx got up when he felt Axel needed privacy.

"Roxas..." Axel whispered softly over the phone, closing his eyes and pretending he was near Roxas.

"I try so hard, Axel...I try so hard to make him like me." Roxas was slowly breaking Axel's heart with his words.

"I know, Roxy...But, if he's just going to be an asshole, don't worry about it. I love you and so does your brother. And I'm sure Demyx does too." Axel smiled when Roxas gave a soft chuckle.

"That's what I love to hear, I love your laugh." Axel knew Roxas was smiling and wanted nothing more than to keep off the touchy subjects. "Don't worry about it for now, okay? Come on, tell me how Sora is." Axel looked back and noticed Demyx left his sitar lying on the couch, the mullet styled blond must've called it a night.

"He's good. He and Riku are going up to Silverton next weekend." Roxas left out the minor detail of being invited.

"Oh yeah? That's nice, he's got the money and time." Axel yawned.

"Yeah, his family has basically been rich for years. He's a good guy though, so I don't mind him dating my brother." Roxas felt himself relax with this conversation.

"Yeah, Riku is awesome. I've known him longer than you boys have, he's trust worthy."

"I know...I miss you." Roxas cuddled deeper into his sheets, accidentally brushing his foot against his injured leg.

"Are you okay?" Asked Axel, suddenly concerned again with Roxas's hiss of pain.

"I'm good, just uhm hit my head on the headboard again." Roxas lied.

"Oh, be careful." Axel gave a soft chuckle. "I miss you, too. You left without giving me a kiss." Axel bit his lip, letting his lips curl up.

"Well, I probably would've punched you at that time."

"Yeah, that's true."

"I'm sorry, want me to come over there and give you a kiss?" Roxas loved these conversations with Axel, just where they fooled around and acted their age.

"I'd love that. But, you and I both know that if you come here I'll be getting more than just a kiss." Axel felt his devious side come back.

"I wouldn't let you get more than just a kiss." Another laugh came from Roxas, making Axel lie back on the couch and smile happily, knowing he caused that.

"Oh, Roxas...I have my ways. I can make you do whatever I want."

"No you can't." Roxas held onto his pillow, forgetting about the pain in his leg.

"I'd make you feel so good, I promise" Axel groaned into the phone, making sure to keep it down incase Demyx was still up.

"I know you can make me feel good." Roxas purred back.

"...What are you wearing?"

"Your shirt you left here and a pair of South Park boxers." Roxas bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"That's sexy, I'm still wearing what I wore today...I think now's a good time to strip." Axel was heard getting up off the couch, getting the young blond excited.

"Axel, stop you're getting me hot." Roxas moaned on purpose.

"I like getting you hot." Axel moaned back.

"Axel, seriously, I'm exhausted from tomorrow morning I'll come over for breakfast?" Sora suggested, not wanting to disappoint Axel to much.

"Yeah sure." I'll make Demyx pay." Roxas sensed the joking smile on Axel's lips and smirked as he yawned.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Roxas snuggled deeper into the sheets, letting the thought of sleep wonder aimlessly around in his mind.

"Go to sleep, Roxas...I'll be there when you wake up." Axel promised.

"Do you promise to be here?" Roxas placed both of his hands around the phone.

"I promise. Don't worry, _he_ won't be around tomorrow." The venom from Axel's voice leaked through the phone, making Roxas shiver.

"Thank god." Roxas's voice was slowly getting quiter, telling Axel he was falling alseep.

"...Good night, Roxas." Axel whispered lovingly.

"Good night, Axel..." Roxas softly responded.

"I love you, more than anyone else in the world. Got it memorized?" He chuckled.

Roxas laughed softly and nodded, forgetting that Axel couldn't see him, "Love you too, Axel."

Roxas fell asleep shortly after hanging up with Axel, his dreams were filled off memories with Axel that night..not of the horrible man that was sleeping a few doors down the hall.

* * *

A/N: Okay, short crappy chapter, I'm sorry =( I just wated to updat because I haven't in like a week. This was just to show the relationships between the characters, next chapter I promise will be better...as long as I get some decent reviews lol. Every writer on here knows they love to update whn they know their work is being read. Okay, happy holidays =)


	3. I Only Want Him

The following morning Roxas awoke to the soft tone of the descending rain. The skies were clouded over with a hazy gray fog, leaving puddles and fallen leaves behind. A cool breeze blew after the rain, causing distress for the birds in high trees. For it was a typical morning rain fall, but enough to put Roxas in a bad mood.

"Great, I have to walk outside in that," Roxas moaned, referring to the rain.

The blonde covered his head with the blankets again, wanting nothing more than to fall back asleep. His desire was pushed aside, remembering Axel said he'd be here to get him. With another moan, Roxas slowly pushed his sheets aside and stretched his arms out with a large yawn. Roxas rubbed his eyes to see clearly before getting up and letting his bare feet touch the hardwood floor. Silently he cursed the cold and moved onto the carpet along his black dresser.

Beep, Beep!

"Fuck, it's only…" Roxas turned to glance at his clock, "Ten." Roxas pushed the palm of his hand into his face.

"Roxas, Axel's outside!" Sora shouted from downstairs.

"Obviously," Roxas grunted to himself.

Surveying himself, Roxas decided that all he wanted to do was change his boxers and pull on a clean pair of jeans. Bending over, Roxas grabbed a fresh pair of jeans and walked over to his bedside drawers to get a pair of boxers. Today wasn't going to be a good day, Roxas just had that outlook.

_  
Axel sat relaxed in the driver's seat, drumming his fingers along the steering wheel. The red head examined Roxas' house for any movement, with no evidence he turned back to face the empty road ahead of him. A soft melody was playing on the radio, drowning out the sound of the rain that hit his car.

"Come on, Roxas…" Axel bit his bottom lip and turned his head suddenly as the passenger side door opened.

'Sorry." Roxas mumbled, shaking out his wet hair.

"Its fine, did you sleep in again?" Axel smirked, putting the car into drive.

"No, you're just early." Roxas brought both his knees up to his chest, wrapping both of his arms around them.

Axel recognized the jester and turned the heat up in the small car. The ride to Demyx's apartment was brief and reserved, making Axel worried. The red head knew there was something wrong the second he arrived at Roxas's house. Roxas was never a second late after hearing Axel's horn, today Axel waited ten extra minutes. Now, Roxas was sitting hush next to him. But, the biggest thing that bothered Axel was the fact that Roxas didn't try to hold his hand yet.

Axel pulled into a spot closest to the apartment and shut the car off. He glimpsed down at his hands before peering over at Roxas. Roxas remained looking down, biting his lip just like Axel did. Axel leaned over and cupped Roxas's face with his hands. Axel let his fingers slide gently along the sides of Roxas's face. Roxas seemed to lean into the touch, but pulled away slightly.

"Do you want to talk about it before we go in?" Axel whispered closely next to Roxas's ear, his lips pressing close to the shell of Roxas's ear.

"I just don't understand…" Roxas whispered, letting his hands reach up and hold onto Axel's stiff shoulders for support.

"Hey, you're fine…there's nothing wrong with you, okay?" Axel placed a soft, reassuring kiss to Roxas's forehead.

"…Axel, I'm talking about you." Roxas sighed sadly.

Axel sat confused for a second, his eyes searching around Roxas's face for more of an explanation.

"What?" Axel looked into Roxas's eyes, only to stare at the boys closed eye lids.

"Why can't you wait a few more months?" Roxas whispered, his heart clearly breaking with his words.

Last night, obviously, wasn't a good enough talk about this with Roxas. Axel chooses to sit and think for a minute, than answered.

"Roxy, Demyx is leaving. Demyx is my only home; I can't afford my own place by myself." Axel closed his eyes and leaned his head against Roxas's, hoping his boyfriend would understand.

"But, you said you could afford me to stay with you as well?" Roxas pressed the issue further. "Why can't you just stay in Demyx's old apartment?"

"Somebody already bought it off him, and I can afford you because Demyx would allow you stay with us for a cheaper price…I know Demyx." Axel knew Roxas wouldn't give up, but he tried to make him understand anyway.

"Axel, it's not like you killed someone…All you did was steal some cash, you were homeless." Roxas opened his eyes, revealing tears threatening to fall.

"I know, but it's enough to not get me hired around here. Thank god I have Demyx to help me out. He got me a job and somewhere to live…I have no choice, Roxas." Axel pleaded, hoping to get his point across to Roxas. Axel wiped a stray, glistering tear away from Roxas's eye.

Roxas sat without saying anything else; he looked down at Axel's lips and closed his eyes again. Axel took a breath and lifted Roxas's chin up to look at him. Roxas opened his eyes and sadly looked back at Axel, trying hard not to cry.

"If you don't come, I promise, Roxas, I won't leave you forever." Axel kissed Roxas, surprising the boy. "We will always be apart of each other, no matter what." Axel whispered.

Roxas smiled and let out a condensed laugh, surprising Axel with his sudden outburst. Axel pulled back a bit to see Roxas's face more clearly. Roxas was still letting tears flow freely, but a smile was on his innocent features.

"I'm sorry, but I was thinking about the Axel I met…I never would've thought I'd ever hear you say something like that, to me back then." Roxas confessed.

"Well," Axel let a smile light up his face as well, "You bring out a side of me that I didn't even know I had." Axel pressed their lips together after they shared another laugh.

Roxas let Axel kiss him feverishly, letting the sounds of the rain become a background noise behind their panting. Roxas watched Axel's face as he pulled away slowly, pulling on Roxas's bottom lip. Roxas kept his mouth open as Axel brushed a few strands of hair away from his lovers face.

"Axel…" Roxas gasped as he felt Axel's hand travel down from his blushing face to sneak up under his, well Axel's, shirt.

"What?" Axel let his hot breath travel down Roxas's exposed neck.

"Tell me what you want, baby." Axel kissed the tempting flesh Roxas offered, taking Roxas's breath away.

"I want…I want you, Axel." Roxas gasped, taking Axel's head between his small hands.

Axel stopped his actions for a moment, taking in what Roxas just said to him. Axel removed his hands from Roxas's shirt and sat back slowly into the driver's seat again.

"Axel?" Roxas sat up fixing his shirt, the concern in his voice made Axel bit his lip.

"Not here." Axel looked back over at Roxas as he started up the engine again.

Roxas blushed and sank back into his side of the car, not able to contain the smile that as suddenly refusing to leave his face. Axel attempted to hold back a laugh, but failed. Roxas looked over at Axel and playfully smacked him on the arm.

"You're very bashful today." Axel commented, taking Roxas's hand.

"Shut up." Roxas held onto Axel's hand tighter, knowing exactly where they were going.


	4. Love and Horror

A short drive down town, and the breaking couple was at the Oblivion Inn. A shabby little hole in the wall, sad excuse for an inn, but it was only being used for the moment Axel and Roxas needed to be together. That, and Axel didn't have money to waste on the expensive hotels further down the road, this would do just fine for them. Roxas didn't seem to mind as Axel pulled his car into an empty parking space beside the check in desk. Roxas took in his surroundings and felt his heart beat speed up, along with his stomach forming knots. Roxas faintly heard Axel say he was going to get them a room and that he'd be back, the blond nodded slowly, the car door slammed confirming his privacy.

Axel walked swiftly up to a man behind the counter, Roxas examined Axel with a curious eye. The older, red headed male was far more confident than him, but at the same time was just as conservative as Roxas, he smirked to himself as he thought about how Axel was with him and how different it was when they were around a crowd. Axel was a bad boy to the world around them, but with Roxas he was the sweetest guy Roxas has ever dated. Axel never let anyone win in an argument, but with Roxas, Axel always let him win. Axel was a guy Roxas loved, with all his heart, and right now those knots in his stomach were becoming undone. Axel would never make him do anything he didn't want to do, or force him to be uncomfortable...there was nothing to worry about.

Axel returned soon after that thought, opening Roxas's door to help him out. Roxas got out and walked behind Axel towards a room that was located towards the back by the swimming pool, room number lucky number 13. Roxas watched Axel open the door with a smirk, knowing what Axel was thinking already.

"Your favorite number, funny isn't it?" Axel confirmed Roxas's assumption.

"Yeah, that's funny." Roxas gave a short, breathy laugh.

"It's a sign." Axel laughed, letting Roxas walk in before him.

"Maybe..." Roxas sighed and walked into the typical inn room.

The carpet they walked in on was a light, creamy brown that matched the walls too well. There was a small bathroom when they walked in, a room that Roxas would check out later, after that it was the bedroom. A queen sized bed sat in the middle of the room with hopefully clean, beige sheets on them. Roxas shuddered at the thought of that and pushed it off to the side.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Roxas commented as he sat on the bed.

"Yeah, it'll do." Axel responded as he scanned Roxas sitting on the bed. "Roxas?"

Roxas looked back up at Axel in time to get pushed back on the bed from the forceful kiss Axel placed on his lips. Roxas fisted the back of Axel's fire engine red hair as he felt the older boy push his body against his. Roxas moaned into the kiss, bringing his other hand to go up the back of Axels' shirt. Roxas felt Axel tense at the gesture and smirked, the red head pulled apart from Roxas and closed his eyes.

"I'd hate to leave you..."

"Than don't leave me, Axel." Roxas removed his hand from the back of Axel's shirt and dragged it over to caress the red heads face, softly tracing the light gray circles under his eyes.

"I know...I haven't been sleeping right..." Axel distracted Roxas for the second by kissing him again.

"Axel..." Roxas sighed after another kiss, letting Axel move him up the bed to rest against the nicely fluffed pillows.

"Just let me show you how much I love you." Axel took Roxas's hand and kissed it gently, leaving Roxas to smile and nod.

* * *

"Sora?"

"Shh!"

Sora rushed down the steps with his finger pressed against his lips, obviously very serious about Riku being silent. The younger teen quickly pulled on Riku's hand and dragged him up the stairs as quickly as his shorter legs could carry him. Going along with it, Riku shrugged his shoulders and followed his lover up the steps.

"What's with all the sneaking around?" Riku laughed once they entered Sora's room, Riku watching the spiky haired teen lock his door with heavy sigh. "Ohh, are you hinting at something?" Riku smirked and slowly took his sleeveless vest off, making sure to wink. Sora didn't seem to be in that playful mood when he rolled his eyes and walked over to his bed looking exhausted.

."No, Riku…My dad is home." Riku sat down next to his stressed boyfriend and wrpped his arms around him, Sora only sulked further.

"Oh," Riku kissed Sora's head gently and looked over Sora's features, the younger boy looked more stressed out than normal and worried about something else other than his father being home. Riku knew Sora better than Sora knew himself.

"Hey…We could just go back to my place, if you want?" Riku suggested.

"It's mora than that, Riku." Sora confirmed, making Riku nervous.

"What is it?"

Sora only looked up into Riku's aqua eyes, making the air tense and the situation worse.

* * *

"Shh."

"Axel…"

Roxas panted under Axel, his once calm face now flushed and almost as red as his lovers hair. Roxas looked perfect with his lips slightly parted and hair completely messed up from the sweat and heat of the room. The older of the two, traced a finger over Roxas's lips, losing himself in ocean blue eyes that stared up at him with desperation. How could he deny those orbs of wave crashing blues and pure love? Exactly, he could never deny Roxas what he deserved most, love.

"This is our sweetest moment." Axel whispered, leaning down to ravish Roxas's mouth as the boy moaned in acknowledgement, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck. Axel let his hot breath move across Roxas's exposed neck, as he used his larger, hotter hands to trail down Roxas's revealed back. Roxas bit his bottom lip the same time Axel bit his own lip, they were that much closer to being where they both wanted.

"Axel, I love you." Roxas whispered in Axel's ear, feeling Axel reach down between them.

"I love you too, Roxas." Axel quickly moved his head back to Roxas, kissing him tenderly before resuming his attention Roxas's lower region once more.

* * *

"Sora, you're makig me-"

A sudden loud banging on Sora's door made both boys jump and collid heads.

"Sora! Where's your god damned brother!? And why the hell is your door locked!?" The voice confirmed Sora's fear and Riku couldn't help but notice the fear on Sora's face.

"Sora, what's going on?" Riku whispered, not liking how Sora was avioding his gaze.

"I can't-"

"Sora! Don't make me come in there again!" His father was repeatedly banging on the door now.

"Sora." Riku demanded, forcing Sora to look at him fully, their eyes connecting and Riku starting to understand. "Tell me, he hit you..."

"I'm going to count to three!"

"Sora...Say it, and I'll have him taken away. You know my family has the power to do that."

Sora knew they had that power, but they couldn't keep his monster of a father locked away forever. Besides Sora wasn't about to tell Riku what's really been going on inside their household. Now, wouldn't be the perfect time.

* * *

"Axel...Please, hurry up." Roxas begged, not being able to handle how Axel's hands worked on him.

"Shh, what did I say about talking." Axel let out a low laugh.

"I know, I know...But, you're not the one about to explode." Roxas moaned, chaining a moan from Axel.

"You little whore." Axel laughed again, getting a smile from Roxas. "Okay, ready? I'm just going to stretch you out, suck on these for me." Axel forced two fingers towards Roxas's mouth, watching his lover suck greedily on his fingers.

"Damn, I think I'm going to explode just watching you do this." Axel smirked, loving how Roxas still had enough attitude to roll his eyes. "Okay, okay that's good."

Roxas let Axel pull his fingers away and braced himself for the feeling of those fingers to be inside of him.

* * *

"One!"

"Riku, please just hide." Sora was close to tears as his boyfriend stood in front of him, both hands on his shoulders not letting him look away.

"Sora, please, let me help you." Riku whispered, not wanting to see his lover cry.

"Two!" Another loud bang, making Sora jump, but Riku remain still.

"Sora..."

"Sora!"

Sora closed his eyes and waited for the next bang, the next yell from his father, the next plea from Riku...but nothing came. Sora opened his eyes and saw his father in the doorway with the door now wide open. A key was in his fathers hands, before he dropped it, starring at Riku in front of Sora, both hands still placed on Sora's shoulders. Fresh tears spilling over Sora's face as he knew what was coming next.

"You really are just like him...Fucking tramp, you're letting him bend you over, aren't you?" Sora's father spoke almost, calmly, scaring both the boys, but only one showed it.

"No! It's not like that, I swear." Sora was right, they never did any of that yet.

"Oh? Do you bend him over than Sora? Is that it? Got sick of being a bottom bitch?" His father was now walking towards the boys.

"What?" Riku's face dropped at the last statement, looking from Sora to Sora's approaching father.

"Riku...I'm sorry." Sora couldn't contain the tears now, they flowed freely down his face.

"Oh god...No." Riku looked back at the intimidating man, a look between anger and revenge crossed on his delicate features.

* * *

"Roxas..." Axel felt the boy tighten up and placed a soothing hand on his chest. "Relax babe...The more you tighten, the more it'll hurt." Axel tried to explain.

"I know, I can't help it..." Roxas bit his lip and took Axel's hand that was sitting on his chest.

"Breathe, it's kay...I'm going to make you feel amazing." Axel smiled.

"I know you are..."

* * *

"Get out of my house, you rich bitch." Sora's father swung a hand out to Riku, almost hitting him in the head.

"If I leave, he's coming with me." Riku stood his ground, still standing in front of a terrorized Sora.

"And why the fuck would I let him go with you?" The older mn had a nerve to laugh.

"Because I know what's going on here. And I'm not letting it continue...Cloud" Riku glared intensely at Sora's father, making the older man furious.

"You really are an annoying bitch."

"Riku!" Sora tried to jump up, but Riku blocked him letting his father hit Riku hard on the side of his head, on the way down Riku smacked his head on the hardwood floor. Sora starred down at Riku for a second, realizing the boy was knocked out. Sora dropped to his knees and placed both hands on Riku's back.

"Riku! Riku! Wake up, Riku, please!" Sora tried to awaken Riku, but was pulled back up by his father.

"Shut the fuck up!" His father, or Cloud as Riku confirmed, pushed the younger boy down against his bed. "You're getting what you deserve now, Sora."

"Stop it! Riku, please, get up!" Sora tried to move away, but was held down in place.

* * *

"Roxas....Roxas?" Axel moaned, but than questioned his lover at a sudden ringing coming from the floor.

"...What? You said I was ready." Roxas panted.

"Your phone is going off...Isn't that Sora's ring tone?" Axel questioned, feeling like something was wrong.

"Yeah, so?" Roxas smirked.

"...Sure you don't want to see what he wants, before we you know?" Axel smirked, kissing down Roxas's neck.

"...I'll be a second, I guess...Can you get it for me?" Roxas asked, watching than as Axel got the ringing item.

"Thanks." Roxas kissed Axel again before opening the phone, "Hello?....Sora?...What?!"


	5. We Can't Tell

Roxas's heart rate plummeted as his older brother's panicked cries flowed over the phone and blared into his ear. The upset teen wasn't forming coherent sentences, but Roxas had an idea about what his older brother was trying to inform him of. Between every shaky deep breath, Sora continued his story. Roxas paid close attention to the sounds of unidentified objects smashing around. Their father was still around and furious about something. This thought made Roxas uneasy, possibly even more nervous about what exactly their father found out about.

Roxas placed a shaking hand over his agape mouth, sitting up in the bed, Axel sat nervously next to him. The red head gazed upon his blond lover with concern, over hearing the soft cries dripping over the receiver. Axel took Roxas's hand in his, softly rubbing his thumb over the smooth, pale flesh to reassure Roxas of any worry.

"Sora, Sora, listen to me. You can't tell anyone…Please, you know what'll happen if you do. Please, just get Riku up and I'll be over soon."

Axel noticed the lack of "we'll" in Roxas's sentence and felt his own hope of helping drop. Axel knew something bad happened to Sora, and Roxas was willing to leave their moment alone to go help Sora. Axel looked over at their clothes on the floor and sighed deeply.

"Rox." Axel whispered once Roxas hung up.

"Axel, please we have to go…Like right now." Roxas pushed past Axel and started to get dressed, the tears audible in his voice.

"What happened, Roxas?" Axel wanted, no he needed to know what had happened to Sora.

"I'll explain in the car, please get dressed." Roxas pleaded, his crystal eyes ready to release tears of frustration.

Without another word, Axel got himself situated and grabbed his keys, much to Roxas's pleasure. This wasn't exactly how Axel hoped to leave the motel. He was hoping to leave with Roxas in a content and blissful mood. Axel wanted to be holding his boyfriends hand, whispering about how much he loved Roxas. Instead, they were leaving in quickly, and in Roxas's case in a panic mode.

The red head placed his keys in Roxas's hands as he went to return the door key to the front desk. The man there seemed to be surprised at the sudden departure.

"That was one hell of a quickie." He laughed to himself, getting a hateful glare from Axel.

"Jerk off." Axel walked off saying to himself, not feeling like giving the rude man an explanation.

Axel jumped into the car, noticing Roxas had already started it and had his seat belt clicked on. The blond stared ahead of himself as Axel backed out rather quickly. Axel felt the tension in the car raise as Roxas stayed silent.

"Roxas, what's going on?" Axel asked, looking over at Roxas for a second.

"My father…he found out about Riku." Roxas whispered above the sound of passing cars beside them.

"I figured something like that happened…What'd the asshole do?" The blond next to him took a deep breathe, making Axel bit his lip.  
"He…He went too far, Axel." Roxas closed his eyes and turned his head away from the red head.

Axel gripped the steering wheel tightly and slowed down the car for a red light. Axel looked over at Roxas, than his hand that was sitting on the arm rest beside him. Axel reached over with one hand and grabbed Roxas's hand.

"Roxas…"

"He fucking raped him!" Roxas shouted, tearing his hand away fro Axel's to bang against the dashboard.

Shocked with surprise and taken back by Roxas's words, Axel sat speechless. Roxas's father had finally crossed the line, he went over it by abusing both his children and now, now he was sexually abusing Sora?

The car behind Axel's honked it horn, snapping Axel out of his trance. The older boy realized the light was green and tore his eyes away from the crying blonde. This time, Axel was speeding to get to Roxas's house.

Upon arriving, Roxas barely waited to the car to stop before jumping out of the vehicle. Axel put the car in park and noticed the other car parked in front of his, Riku's pretty black Escalade. The fiery red head sighed and ran after Roxas, his feet carrying him up the stone steps until he was in the trashed living room. Axel looked around for Roxas when he caught the sound of Sora's cries upstairs. Taking two steps at a time, Axel hurried up the steps to see Sora on the ground holding Riku close to his tiny body.

A sudden panic hit Axel when he noticed Roxas wasn't in here with his brother.

"Sora...Are you okay?" Axel gently approached the teen, taking note of the blood stained sheets on the bed next to him. Sora's shirt was still on, but his pants were obviously thrown on in a hurry to cover himself. Axel swallowed thickly as he placed a comforting hand on the teens shoulder, worried he might scare the poor thing. Luckily, Sora only sobbed and cried out in pain from shifting his body to sit next to Riku's still unresponsive body.

"Please, Axel...Riku, wake him up." Sora cried, looking up at Axel with the same glassed over eyes that Roxas had.

"It's going to be okay, Sora. Okay?" Axel tried to calm Sora, thinking of where Roxas was.

"Axel, I found this..." Speaking of Roxas, Axel's lover appeared in the doorway with a medical kit in hand, his voice broken as he set his gaze on his brother. "Sora, let me take a look...oh god, I'm so sorry, Sora." Roxas whispered to his brother, gently helping the boy to sit on the bed. Sora sat and refused to look back at the little soaked spot of his blood on the bed. Fresh tears streamed down Sora's face as Roxas used a single finger to slowly push the fabric down.

"No!...It still hurts..." Sora whimpered, pushing Roxas's hand away.

"I know...It'll be okay, Sora...I promise." Roxas placed a soft kiss in Sora's messy hair, and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, Axel sat with Riku's head in his lap watching the brothers. Axel knew the brothers were close because of how hard their home life was, and understood how loving they were of each other. He saw how much Roxas and Sora needed each other.

"We...we can't tell anyone." Sora spoke softly, threading his fingers through Roxas's hair.

"No, we can't." Axel barely heard Roxas respond as he began to clean a fresh cut on Riku's forehead.

Axel was a little disturbed at how the brothers both agreed to keep the horrible issue a secret. Why would anyone want to keep something this serious a secret? Axel figured they were more afraid of what would happen once their father's actions were exposed, than what goes on now. Either way, Axel wanted Roxas out of this house as soon as possible.

"How did this happen, Sora?" Roxas rocked the smaller boy in his lap as he asked.

"He was looking...for you." Sora whispered softly.

"...Did he find out?" Roxas looked into a mirror image of his eyes on Sora and felt a sudden guilt.

"About me and Riku, yes...We weren't even doing anything wrong." Sora closed his eyes painfully, not being able to look Roxas in the eye anymore.

"Sh, sh, sh...it's okay."

Axel found it hard to believe Sora was the older sibling right now. The way Sora was cuddled up in Roxas's lap like a child in his loving mothers lap, and how softly Roxas talked to him to calm him down. It was just a moment Axel found to be rare, and true to their family.

"Sora?"

All three teens looked down at the silver haired teen and sighed with relief. With the sense of knowing Riku was okay, put one less worry one their minds. Watching Riku sit up and hold his head made them all feel a little better. Axel helped Riku sit up, placing a strong hand the boys back for support.

"Riku!" Sora leaped from Roxas's lap and wraped his exhausted arms around Riku's neck. Riku didn't seem to mind as Sora fell on top of him and gave him a slight head ache from the sudden movements. Riku only smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around Sora in return.

"Are you," Riku started but coughed violently, "okay?" Riku tried again, getting a worried glance from both Axel and Roxas. He didn't like the looks Axel and Roxas were giving him, he was fine why did they look so worried?

"I'm fine as long as you are." Sora smiled, kissing Riku softly before burying his face in Riku's shoulder. Riku took a deeo breath of Sora's scent and pulled him closer, running his long fingers through the kids hair.

"...What did he do to you?" Riku asked as he let his hands travel down Sora's arms next, taking notice of how Sora flinched when he brushed over his forearms.

An awkward silence filled the room as all four boys sat there quietly, each waiting for another to answer. Sora looked down and bit his lip sadly, Riku looked up at Roxas and Axel with concern. As he looked at Roxas, Riku noticed the sheets behind the bed and let out a loud curse. Sora jumped back a little before he was pulled tightly against Riku.

"No...no" Riku struggled out as his fists clenched, "Don't tell me he did...Fuck, Sora!" Riku yelled accidentally, scaring the other three in the room. "Where the fuck is the bastard?" Riku stood up, taking Sora with him.

"No! Riku, you can't tell! Please, you can't! It'll only get worse." Sora pleaded, pulling on Rikus hand.

"...Where is he?" Riku asked again, ignoring the pleas.

Looking around, they all exchanged glances, before they realized the most startling fact. Nobody knew where the crazed man was.


	6. Run

Roxas took a calming breath before looking at the still open bedroom door, the terrorizing silence flowing into the room. Axel followed his gaze, Riku and Sora did as expected and repeated the couple. Four pairs of curious eyes looked towards the empty, dark hallway. Expecting an ominous, venomous creature to crawl up the stairs and devour them whole. Right now, they preferred a horrible monster from the depths of hell, than the evil heartless man Sora and Roxas were forced to call father.

Axel bit his lip out of habit, running a hand through his hair as he got up to walk over to the door. Riku quickly followed, eager to protect Sora a much as Axel was to protect Roxas. Both older boys kept cautious, alert minds a they approached the dangers of the unknown. Sora and Roxas felt the tension radiating off them, and held each other.

Time came to an instant stop as the creek of wood hit their ears. Axel was the first to strike out a protective hand, moving Riku back a few steps. Riku looked up at the red head with a cross of worry and anger, Axel simply placed a finger to his lips. The young brothers sat on the bed, Sora biting his nails as Roxas bit his lip to match Axel. Sora, being the older brother took Roxas's hand first, giving the blonde some comfort. Roxas looked over at Sora and gave a small reassuring smile, holding his brothers hand tightly.

"Careful." Sora whispered, getting Riku's attention.

Riku turned his head slightly, his sliver strands of hair moving over his eyes, to give Sora a quick wink.

Another creek and the brothers as well the older boys felt their hearts begin to race. Roxas placed another hand over his heart, feeling as if his heart would explode from all this suspense and stress this situation held. Roxas closed his eyes, softly running his fingers over smooth skin. The gesture made Sora look back over at his younger brother, without saying a word he pressed a soft kiss to his brothers forehead. After doing so, Sora's eyes caught the sight of his own blood stained on the mattress. A sudden feeling washed over Sora, sending his heart into a blender. Sora couldn't look away from it, images flashing around his head, like a tornado of memories destroying his mind.

"Axel…" Another creek came to their senses, panicking everyone.

"Be ready to fight…Roxas, Sora, when I say run…You better fucking run out of this house." Axel whispered back towards the two, not once looking away from the dark entrance.

"Okay…" Roxas answered, not noticing his brother looking back over his shoulder.

Riku looked back when Sora didn't say anything back, noticing his lover was staring at the spot on the bed he dreaded to see.

"Sora-"

"Fuck!"

Axel suddenly cried out as a clash of metal hit the door frame a foot in front of him. Riku bent down quickly, avoiding anything that was to hit Axel. Axel's body fell onto Riku's from jumping back to quickly, and accidentally tripping over his own feet. Riku tried to regain his balance and catch Axel as well, but only failed and ended up under the taller teen.

"Axel!" Roxas jumped, breaking Sora out of his trance to see Riku under a surprised Axel. Both of them struggled to get back up before anything else could harm them, or the brothers.

"Stupid fags." The cruel laugh made Sora look up first, his innocent eyes tracing back over the long metal pipe. He traced over the white, rough skin of hands that scared and bruised his body, towards the arms that were built to hold down anyone he wanted to inflict pain upon. Sora couldn't stand the fact that his father was strong and built for abuse. Finally, Sora landed on the face that he would never be able to ease from his mind. The evil curve of his father's lips, to the dark evil hearted eyes he held. There was no love in this man, none at all. He was full of hate and rage, and now he was going to kill them all.

"Cloud!" Riku growled, trying to get Axel's body off of his.

"Well, well, well…Look who decided to get up. You missed quit the show before." Cloud, or Sora's father, however they saw him as, laughed as he looked over at Sora. Sora was looking away from his father and everyone else as a deep embarrassed blush spread over his face. The shame was taking over the young boy and making him wish that he was anywhere but here.

"Hey! Leave the kid alone." Axel shouted as he straightened himself out and helped Riku up.

"Make me, cherry top." The man entered the room fully now, his intimidating body blocking the only exit out of the small room.

"Axel!" Both brothers suddenly yelled out as the red head lunged his body at the man threatening them all.

It all happened so fast, first Axel was running the heartless than the next he was able to punch the man in the jaw. Riku gasped and rushed to Axel side as the hand Axel used was being grabbed and pulled up until Axel was forced to turn and face the boys in the room. Cloud pulled Axel's up behind his back in a painful angle, Axel held back a scream of pain. Riku kicked his leg up to try to catch the man off guard but ended up getting Axel's face instead. Riku suddenly felt guilty, not even considering that of course he would use Axel as a shield.

"Fuck! I'm sorry, Axel!" Riku apologized as Axel made a face that screamed bloody pain.

"Stupid boys." Cloud rolled his eyes and brought Axel's arm up higher, this time Axel moaned in pain.

"Let him go, Cloud!" Roxas yelled out, letting go of Sora and getting up.

Sora felt his blush leave and fear over take him as Roxas left his side. Without Roxas holding his hand and with everyone away from his side Sora felt unprotected. He wrapped both arms around himself and watched as Roxas moved in front of Riku and almost got to close to Axel that was in Cloud's grasp.

"Roxas!" Riku griped Roxas's arm, pulling him back as Cloud smirked evilly behind the spikes of red hair.

"Let him come, Riku."

"Roxas, don't you…fucking dare. I don't care what…he does." Axel struggled to say as his arm was being forced up into a more awkward angle, making him bend his back to release some tension.

"You should listen to your fuck toy, Roxas. Because, we all know there's nothing you can do to help anyone." The tempting smile his father gave him made Roxas fight back against Riku, but losing terribly.

"Riku! Let me go!" Roxas fought back, wanting to hit his brother's boyfriend for holding him back.

"I just…fuck, don't…want you to…get hurt!" Axel yelled out the last bit in pain, now being bent over completely as his arm was twisted almost fully to the point of breaking.

"You're getting hurt!" Roxas cried out as he started to tear up, noticing that Axel was shredding tears of pain.

"I don't care…" Axel panted.

"Well, Roxas…Your boy is very tempting this way." Roxas let out loud yell as Riku held Roxas forcefully against his chest to prevent any outbursts. Sora looked up at the sound of the purr in his father's voice and as immediately brought to reality. His eyes looking over Axel's painful position and Roxas being held back, not being able to help his hurt lover. Riku, being the one to hold back Roxas, looked just a pained at the moment. Sora moved from the bed slowly, getting Riku's attention.

"Babe, stay back…please." Riku whispered back as he fought to keep Roxas still.

"Axel! Fuck, Cloud you better leave him alone!" Roxas cried as the waterworks completely turned on all the way as he thrashed around in Riku's hold.

"Roxas, please…" Axel coughed, his arm straining against his will to bend anymore.

"Sora." Riku warned, now leaning back a little to get Roxas to move with him. "Please, stay behind me." Riku closed his eyes as Axel let out a painful scream.

"Axel!" Roxas pushed against Riku again, draining Riku of energy to hold him much longer.

"Sora, please, your brother…calm him down at least." Another step back and Riku had them back to where he started.

"What's the matter Roxas? Can't save him?" Cloud used his free hand to grip Axel's chin, bringing the red head's face up. Axel had tear stains running down his face, but his eyes were full of rage and determination as he looked up at Roxas, there was no pain or hurt. This was the Axel he knew; he was strong, not weak and pathetic.

"Its okay, Roxas…Fucking…Shit!" Axel squeezed his eyes shut again, fighting to bend his head back down, but being held in place.

"He's in pain, all because of you, Roxas."

"No, he's not Roxas." Sora appeared in Roxas's tear stained vision, both his hand now cupping his face. The action surpsied everyone in the room, since the boy was so alone about ten seconds ago.

"Axel!" Roxas cried out again, trying not to look at Sora.

"Roxas, look at me." Sora tried again, knowing Riku was going to give in soon.

"He's in pain because you aren't able to save him. And look, your friends and your own brother won't help you save him."

"Roxas, we want to save Axel…But, we need you to calm down, please." Sora tried, rubbing his soft fingers over Roxas's face to wipe away the tears that were falling.

"Roxas, listen…to him." Axel coughed out as he panted.

Cloud saw the effect Sora was having on his brother and immediately his eyes lit up like fire. The man watched as Roxas began to calm down, listening to the comforting words his brother had to offer, along with the soft gestures Sora made on him. Roxas's breathing went to normal, and even Riku was able to relax his hold on the boy. Sora smiled softly, almost forgetting what was going on behind him.

"Sora…" Axel knew by the way he heard Cloud say the boys name that this wasn't good. Axel felt relived and panicked at once when he felt his arm being released. The red head brought his arm against his chest as he felt himself being dropped to the floor. Axel looked up quickly as the man kicked his body as he passed to get to the other three across the room. Axel's eyes widened as he tried to jump out again to grab the man.

"Sora! Roxas! Riku!" Axel yelled out, hoping to get their attention before it was too late.

Riku snapped out of it when he saw Axel on the floor by the door, his eyes twice their size and his arm in a normal spot. Moving quickly, Riku got Roxas to get behind him, and grabbed Sora's arm just in time to pull him away in time as well.

"Sora!" Roxas called out, catching Sora's arm before he fell to the ground. As this happened, Riku blocked a rather strong punch from the man that wanted to attack Sora.

"Riku!" Sora called out as Roxas helped him up.

"Shit, shit…Run!" Axel yelled, getting help from the wall to stand.

Roxas took Sora's hand as Sora watched Riku intensively fight his father. Thanking god that Riku took martial arts classes and self defensive. Sora let Roxas drag him over to a very hurt Axel, not being able to look away from his lover. Sora didn't feel the fear Roxas felt when Axel was down, no felt some sort of odd feeling. Sora felt the suspense of waiting to see what would happen and who would win, ignoring the conversation between Axel and Roxas.

"I can't leave Riku, Roxas."

"And I can't leave you!" Roxas cried, making sure to hold on Axel's good hand and one of Sora's.

"Rox, you can't stay. You said you would listen to me, now fucking go! Call Demyx once you're out of this house. Me and Riku will meet you there…We'll be fine." Axel pulled Roxas close, kissing Roxas passionately before moving to get closer to the fight.

"Sora…Come on." Roxas sighed, unwillingly moving away from Axel.

"Riku…" Sora whispered watching Riku duck and kick his leg out to trip the larger man. Sora smiled and felt like everything was going to be okay, that things will work out. Another pull on his arm and Sora was running with his brother out of the room ahead of him.

Axel watched and made sure the boys were leaving before he looked around at Riku holding up a pretty good fight. Axel smirked and tried to nurse his arm, moving it a little to see what he could do with it. Cringing as he moved to fast, Axel knew he couldn't fight with his left arm. Axel thought quickly, picking up one of Sora's T-shirts off the ground and ripping it with his teeth. He used the fabric to make a quick sling for his arm.

"Axel! Don't worry about me! Go!"

"And miss my chance to fuck this fucker the fuck up?" Axel laughed as he tied a knot in the fabric. "Fuck no, man." Axel ran ahead and watched as Riku finally got his kick shot in, getting the man who abused his lover right in the face.

"Tag me in!" Axel quickly got a punch in with his right fist as the man went to nurse his assumedly broken nose.

"Nice hit!" Riku laughed.

"You little fucks are going to pay for this!" The older man yelled over their laughs.

"Oh, yeah? How?" Axel smirked at Riku.

"The same way I made your whores pay for being little fags."


	7. Demyx

"Let the bodies hit the floor! Let the bodies hit the floor! Let the bodies hit the floor!"

To anyone passing by apartment 009, they would think the owner of that apartment was either completely insane or tone deaf. That wasn't the case for the crazy, loveable, blonde Demyx, he just enjoyed listening to his music as loud as possible. The blonde was overly energetic and full of sugar from his previous consummation of an energy drink. Demyx was warned by Axel not to drink them, but of course the blonde never listened to his best friend. It wasn't like Axel was certified health doctor, what does he know about the amazing effects of twelve tablespoons in one drink?

Box after box, Demyx pilled his and Axel's things away for the moving process. It was a lot easier than the red head made it seem. Demyx concluded that Axel only made a fuss about packing because he was lazy and hated getting off the couch to actually do work. There was a list of things Demyx already knew Axel would refuse to do, and packing was number one on the list. For once, Demyx was taking the responsibility of an adult in the situation and was doing the dirty work. Of course, Demyx was already planning on making Axel carry the boxes to the moving truck the day of the move.

Being wrapped up by his music and work, Demyx failed to notice his phone ringing only a few feet away from him. The little device was blinking rapidly as it vibrated and played a ridiculous song about a sitar. None of the alerts caught Demyx's eyes or ears, sadly it was an actual important call for once.

_____

"Come on, Sora. It's only a few more blocks down." Roxas hung up his cell phone for the third time as he got up off the curb.

"Are you sure that you have the right number?" Sora got up, taking Roxas's offered hand to stand back on the pavement.

"I'm positive. Demyx isn't the brightest crayon in the box, he probably lost his phone or turned it off." Roxas tried to reason, not accepting the fact that Demyx would ignore his call. The blonde began to walk in the direction of Demyx's apartment, leading Sora towards their safe house for the night.

"Maybe he's sleeping." Sora shrugged, trying to ignore the pain in his lower back as he walked.

"That's not possible, it's too early for him." Roxas kicked a rock and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Just trying to figure it out." Sora bit his lip, feeling another sharp pain bolt up his spine.

Roxas looked up from the sidewalk to see his older brother ready to bit his lip off. The blonde took his hands out of his pockets and wrapped an arm around the back of his brother's shoulders. Sora visibly relaxed when he let some of his weight fall on Roxas. Thankful that his younger brother remembered, Sora sighed and tried to walk without dragging himself.

"I almost forgot…about that." Roxas whispered, making Sora blush in shame. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Roxas continued on, neglecting Sora's tears. He couldn't see the tears, not now, he needed to stay strong for his older brother. He couldn't let them fall apart right in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Please, don't blame yourself." Sora whispered back, only looking up as they crossed a street, praying that Demyx's apartment was coming up soon.

"I'm not blaming myself for what happened…I'm mad at myself for not being there for you when you needed me. Sora, you are always there for me when I get hurt. And than, the one time you need me I wasn't around.." Roxas sighed, starting to hate himself even more to think about what he was doing while his brother was being violated and abused.

"That's not true, Roxas. You're always there for me…and you're here for me now." Sora leaned his head on his brother's shoulder, feeling comfort from the simple action.

Roxas sighed and tried to remain calm. How could Sora say that? He was so forgiving and loving, Roxas was just self-fish and un-thoughtful. Sometimes, Roxas believed he didn't deserve Sora, that Sora was a blessing, some angel sent from heaven to save Roxas from this hell.

"Almost there, hold on…" Roxas whispered, letting his hand over Sora's shoulder brush Sora's upper arm.

"Okay." Sora sighed, feeling relived as they continued to walk along to empty streets.

_____________________

"Axel, you are one dirty boy." Demyx giggled to himself as he went through Axel's dresser drawer. The sitar player had found a mysterious book sitting on Axel's drawer under a pile of clothes. Demyx knew Axel didn't read and definitely didn't write, so out of curiosity Demyx flipped through the pages.

_Seeing your hands move slowly down your own perfectly sculpted body made my mouth water and my pants tighten. I watched as you as kept your emerald eyes glued to my naked form, laid out on your bed, ready for you. You pinched your nipple quickly, closing your eyes. I turn around, lifting my backside up to temp you further._

"Axel, take me…please." I would beg, moans soon to follow as you skim talented fingers down my bare back.

"I'm going to fuck you into the next day, baby." You whisper to me, reaching around to give me a squeeze, urging me on even more.

"Please, Axel…I can't take it anymore." I lean down on my elbows, sticking my perfectly rounded ass towards you again.

"Anything for you, Roxy." You whispered again, this time leaned dangerously close to my ear. Both of your hips rest on my thin, narrow hips. I moan again as I feel your hot mouth harass the back of my neck. Soon one of your hands goes into my golden, blonde hair to pull my head back.

"God, Axel…" I groan, you press yourself against my entrance.

"Beg, I like the sound of it." You lick your lips, biting your lower lip in that sexy way of yours.

"Please, Axel. Please, fuck me…Make me yours." I'd moan for you, enough to make you groan in my ear and enter me slowly.  
  
Demyx closed the book quickly, suddenly feeling like he was really watching his best friend and his boyfriend go at it. Demyx placed the book where he found it, thanking god that nobody was home to see the scarlet blush on his pale face. The blonde was never going to look at Roxas the same again. But, he had to admit the boy sure as hell could write erotic novels.

___________________

"Now, let's hope he's home." Sora sighed, letting out a short laugh of relive.

"He is…Axel said he was." Roxas reassured Sora, letting his older brother rest against the wall by Demyx's door. Fixing himself quickly, Roxas knocked loudly three time before waiting for any response.__

"Coming!"

"See." Roxas smiled down at Sora, only to have his heart clench. Roxas saw the pain in Sora's depressing features. He was in pain, possibly needed a doctor, but that was out of the question for now.

The sudden clinking and the knob turning caught both brothers attention, seeing a blonde with a mullet come into their vision. Demyx was smiling and looked kind of flushed when he opened the wooden door for them.

"Hey…Roxas?" Demyx titled his head and narrowed his eyebrows, bringing a hand up to rub his neck.

"Hey, Demy…Uhm, can me and Sora come in? We'll explain everything…" Roxas played with the hem of his shirt nervously before looking over at Sora.

"Yeah! Yeah, sure come on in." Demyx looked over as Roxas helped Sora in, this being the first time Demyx noticed Sora there. "Need help?" Demyx's once lit up eyes went into a more concerned and serious look, he already had a good idea on what happened.

"Yeah, if you don't mind…Can you carry Sora? Maybe on the couch, he really needed a bath but I'll run that." Roxas suggested, looking up at Demyx with pleading eyes.

"Yeah of course." Demyx offered a small smile and turned to Sora after closing, and locking, his front door.

Demyx let Roxas walk off to the bathroom, obviously to run Sora a bath. Demyx had Sora up in his strong arms, carrying the exhausted teen over to his gray, swirl designed couch. Sora winced slightly when Demyx accidentally brushed his backside, making Demyx flinch.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Demyx reacted, placing Sora down on the soft cushions.

"It's fine, Demyx…I'm just…I'll be fine." Sora waved off as he turned his body to lay sideways on Demyx's couch. Demyx looked down, not believing Sora's lie.

"Do you want something to drink? Water? Apple juice? Cola?" Demyx offered with a soft smile.

"Apple juice sounds really good right now." Sora smiled back, hearing the water running in the bathroom.

"Sweet! I'll be right back." Demyx grinned brightly before running off into the connected kitchen.

Roxas walked in a the same moment, seeing his brother on the couch made his heart hurt again. Roxas ran his fingers through his hair, fighting the urge to kiss Sora's forehead and cry about this being his fault. Sora looked up and reached a hand up to his brother, wanting comfort. Roxas nodded and sat down beside Sora, taking his brother's soft hand in his own. Sora blinked slowly, linking how Roxas was running his fingers over his skin.

"I really am sorry." Roxas placed a kiss on Sora's hand, feeling that guilt again.

"Roxy, it's fine…I'm okay, we're okay now." Sora smiled, looking back up again when Demyx walked in with a tall glass of apple juice.

"Here you go! I'll go check that bath for you." Demyx handed the glass to Sora, who had to take his hand away from Roxas to do so.

"Thanks Demyx." Sora sipped his juice and felt some soft of happy comfort from it. Roxas smiled, his brother did like apple juice.

"He knows about our father. He probably already has a good idea about why we're here." Roxas picked at the tiny threads on the couch as Sora looked ahead, drinking slowly.

"You told him?" Sora questioned quietly.

"No…Axel did, a while ago. It was one of the first times while me and him were dating…Axel was here and I didn't know Demyx was too. He heard me crying in Axel's room, f course he asked after I was gone." Roxas admitted.

"Oh…" Sora placed his glass down on the floor next to Roxas and pulled his brother closer to the couch.

"I love you, Sora." Roxas sighed, using both hands to bring Sora's head to his, both their foreheads touching.

"I love you too." Sora smiled, only looking up as Demyx came back into the room.

"The water is nice and hot," Demyx said happily, "Want me to carry you?" Demyx walked over next to the brothers, getting an affirmative as Roxas and Sora nodded a yes. "Good thing you're small and light." Demyx laughed, letting Sora wrap an arm around his neck, lifting the smaller boy.

"Haha, yeah right." Sora laughed, watching as Roxas followed them to Demyx's bathroom.

Demyx heard the fake laugh and felt bad for the poor kid, not really knowing what was wrong. One look at Roxas told the blonde that it was no laughing matter.

_________

Demyx sat at his islander with a cup of hot chocolate, listening to the sounds of Roxas and Sora in the bathroom. There was random movements in the warm water, followed by a few softly spoken words that Demyx couldn't make out. He knew Roxas was going to tell him after Sora had his bath and was most likely asleep, until than Demyx would wrap up his packing.

________

"It hurts…" Sora winced, trying to press his fingers as softly as possible against his lower back.

Roxas frowned, reaching a suds covered hand to gently run over Sora's bare back that faced him. Roxas's hand slowly massaged Sora's stiff shoulders as the boy tried to relax his muscles.

"I'm so sorry…" Roxas whispered, closing his eyes.

"Roxas, I swear if you say you're sorry one more time, I'm going to smack you." Sora laughed half heartedly.

"I know, I know…I can't help it." Roxas bit his lip, tracing over a few bruises that decorated Sora's soft, delicate skin.

"Well, control it. I don't want you to be sorry, you had nothing to do with it happening." Sora tried to reason, giving up on reaching back and decided to relax against the wall of the tub.

"…Okay." Roxas yawned.

A few moments of silence passed between the brothers, letting them listen to Demyx clean up in the other room. Roxas idly played with Sora's damp hair, tracing his shoulders and skimming over the damaged skin their father caused. Roxas's heart doing another twist as Sora whimpered in pain when he shifted. No matter how much Sora told him not to be sorry, Roxas was more than sorry about this. Roxas was still blaming himself for this, he was responsible.

"I hope they're okay…" Sora sighed as the same time Roxas did.

"Tell me what you want." You command, again pulling my head back.

"I want you. I want you harder. I want you deeper. I want you faster." I begin to pant, losing myself to you.

"Good boy, tell me more." You push yourself half way in, making me tighten because I know that's how you like it.

"I want to make you feel good, Axel. I want to milk you of all the pleasure you're worth." I moan louder, I really do want more.

"Ugh, you're going to make me come early." You speak in that manly, husky voice of yours before laughing seductively in my ear.


	8. Somewhere In the Darkness

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I've been having some major writers block . But! I have managed to pull out another chapter because I love you all ^_^ And I'm amazing by the hits and favorites and alerts I'm getting for this story lol only thing you all lack are REVIEWS -face palm- lol I'm not going to beg for them and threaten not to update, but it'd be nice to know I'm doing a good job every once and a while ^_^ Sooo, that's all from me, go read chapter 8 ^_^

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"He seems to be at peace now."

_"Don't leave me! Roxas! Don't leave me!"  
_  
"Yeah, for now maybe."

Roxas smoothed out his brothers soft, clean hair as he sat beside him. The bed was big enough for Sora to fit comfortably, and Roxas to remain sitting beside his head. Demyx leaned in the open doorway, both his lanky arms crossed over his chest as he watched the brotherly love displayed in his guest room. The two moved into this guest room once Sora was done in the bath, both convinced the brunet to get some rest. Sora would flinch and seem to be on his toes when Roxas was out of sight. This caused Demyx to watch carefully as Roxas avoided touching Sora below the waist, he suspected what the blonde was going to tell him.

"I can't stand that man. He's a liar, he's disgusting, he's inhumane, he's-"

"Roxy, come on…I'll make us some tea." Demyx sighed, Roxas's need to vent was bound to wake up Sora, and Demyx knew that wouldn't help at the moment.

Roxas looked from Demyx, to Demyx's shoes, back over to the bed where he sat with Sora. Roxas's eyes traveled up to the hand that was holding Sora's, the other still in his brother's hair. Sora was breathing softly, completely unaware of the events that happened hours ago. That's where Roxas wanted Sora to stay for now, Demyx was right they needed to relocate for now.

Leaning down gently, Roxas placed a soft kiss on Sora's forehead. Again, Roxas used his hand to flattened Sora's hair. Roxas looked down at the innocent boy in front of him, forgetting who the older brother was once again.

"…Roxas." Demyx whispered softly, careful not to scare Roxas with his sudden closeness.

"Yeah…" Roxas whispered back, letting Demyx wrap an arm around his shoulders and lead him away from the bed and into the kitchen.

Roxas always liked Demyx; Demyx was this carefree, fun guy who Axel called his best friend. Roxas knew why Axel befriended Demyx, because Demyx had a heart that Axel once lacked. Demyx taught Axel how to love, as strange as it seemed.

Before Axel and Roxas were together, Axel lived with his parents up in a more expensive part of town. Where the grass was always green, the cars cost more than your first house, and even the dogs were treated like royalty. Axel was once living on top of the world, with two parents who basically owned the world. They were never around for Axel, but his five or so butlers and maids were there. Axel had little to no friends; he played inside even on the really nice days. The kid didn't even have a pet to love and care for in his free time.

To put it simple, Axel grew into a heartless teen. He started listening to loud, crazy music and giving everyone an attitude. When Axel was able to drive he was able to start buying the clothes he wanted. He drove out to the stores in town and bought what he wanted. Not only clothes, but basically a new room as well. He spent his parent's money like it was nothing. After all, you could never love someone you didn't know. So, doing this never bothered him, they were just people who brought in money.

One evening, Axel and his parents were having dinner when his lovely mother pointed out Axel had a new and very rude attitude. She mentioned how the neighbors, that were about three hundred feet away, complained about his loud music at early/late hours. His father than had some input, he stated how the butlers and maids were now afraid of the teen because of his new style in clothing. Axel sat quietly on the other side of the oak wood table, eating and noticing the one thing they didn't notice. They did notice he had become a heartless, but they failed to notice it was because of them.

Axel left that night to go party; he didn't want to be around his parents, if that's what they really were, anymore. At this party, Axel met Demyx. Demyx was in the center of a crowd singing loudly, clearly embarrassing himself. Axel didn't pull the other teen away because he was being a clown; he did it so he could possibly get closer to him. After that, Axel got his wish and became friends with the crazy mullet kid known as Demyx.

"It's just not fair." Roxas crossed his legs under the table, slowly sipping his tea. His crystal blue eyes watched as Demyx moved around his, bare and empty, kitchen.

"I know, Roxy." Demyx sighed, grabbing a cup for himself out of a box that lay on top of one of the counters.

"He promised to never hurt Sora…He said he'd never lay a hand on him if I didn't say anything to anyone." Roxas tighten his grip on his cup.

"Well, you should've known that he wasn't going to be true to his word…"Demyx spoke sadly, taking his steaming cup over to sit by Roxas. "He's manipulative." Demyx looked at his cup before setting it down in front of him.

"Obviously…" Roxas set his cup down as well, tracing the rim with his finger.

"Look…You don't have to tell me what happened. I kind of already have an idea, okay?" Demyx offered a small smile to Roxas, taking the younger teens hand in his own. "Don't worry so much. Sora is okay now, and he'll be okay as long as he has you."

"He'll always have me. I'll make sure of it." Roxas looked up towards the hallways that lead to where Sora was sleeping.

Demyx looked back as well, smiling and than back down at Roxas's hand in his own.

"It's just…my rock, my support, my everything through tough times, is now weaker than I am…it kills me." Roxas tried to blink away tears of frustration.

"Roxas…" Demyx whispered, wishing he could help some how.

"I'm just sick and tired of being weak. I hate feeling it. I've never felt more inadequate in my life, but I do admit, in hindsight, it sounds pretty stupid."

"It doesn't sound stupid, Roxas." Demyx tried again, but failing to be heard by Roxas.

"It's just not right…" Roxas pulled his hand away from Demyx's hand, failing to notice the hurt look on Demyx's face. "He shouldn't be as pathetic as I am. He's the one who always pulls us through everything! And now, he's broken, Demyx! He's broken! And it's my entire fault!" Roxas slammed his fist down on the table, scaring Demyx a little.

"Rox, it's not your fault. Come on, calm down." Demyx watched Roxas stand and felt a need to hug the distressed teen.

"Yes it is! I should've been here! Or home! But, no! I was at a fucking hotel being a whore for Axel!" Roxas shouted, making Demyx uncomfortable.

"Roxas…" Demyx raised a hand.

"It's my fault! While I was spreading my legs for my boyfriend, my brother was being forced to spread his own!" Roxas was so busy yelling he didn't notice the tears trailing down his own face, or the fact that he fell to his knees. Demyx was there in a second, wrapping his arms around the emotionally unstable young man.

"Shh, it's not your fault. Please, Roxas." Demyx closed his eyes, pulling Roxas closer to him. Roxas buried his face in Demyx's shoulder, clinging to the man for dear life as he cried his heart out.

The two stayed right there on the floor, holding each other for a while. Demyx was willing to still there like that until Roxas was ready to get up. He didn't care if they stayed like that all night, just as long as Roxas felt better.

"Its okay, Roxas." Demyx lightly rocked them back and forth, sifting to sit on his bottom than kneeling. Roxas automatically curled up in Demyx's lap, still clinging to Demyx for comfort.

"…My fault." Roxas cried, tears soaking into Demyx's T-shirt.

"No, no it's not." Demyx hugged Roxas closer, wanting to take his pain away and make him believe that this wasn't his fault.

It was quite for a while, the only sounds coming from Roxas. Demyx wasn't sure how much time passed or what parts of his body were numb. But, it was all broken suddenly when the sound of two pairs of feet came running up to his door. Followed by two people busting into his apartment.

"Demyx! Roxas! Sora!"

Demyx flinched at the sound of his roommates shouting. He felt Roxas shift in his lap; obviously he was drifting off to sleep before the yelling. Demyx hoped Sora was still asleep; he needed it more than all of them.

"Demyx-" Axel entered the kitchen, stopping suddenly in the entrance at the sight before him.

"Axel!" Another voice yelled from behind the tall red head, making Axel move up just a bit from being hit from behind.

"…Roxas." Axel sighed, walking slowly towards the curled up being in Demyx's arms.

Riku came into sight as Axel moved in, frantically looking around for his brunet. Demyx caught his eye as Axel pulled Roxas into his warm body. Demyx looked over his shoulder towards the hall and Riku got the message, his body visibly relaxing. Riku walked towards the hall, Sora being the only one in his mind now.

"I'm so sorry…" Axel hushed to Roxas, stroking the blonde's hair softly. Roxas sniffed as he cuddled closer to Axel, wanting to disappear with his lover. "Come on, baby." Axel attempted to stand with Roxas in his arms, but felt weak as Roxas began to cry softly, visibly breaking. Axel was afraid if he let go Roxas would fall apart, he didn't want to risk that.

"Here, Roxas, stand real quick." Demyx got up quickly, helping Roxas stand so Axel could stand as well. Once they all were standing, Axel gladly lifted Roxas up in his arms like a small child. Axel let Roxas wrap his thin legs around him, clinging to his lover's neck. Axel carried him away to his room, feeling guilty about everything that had caused this to happen.

"If you need anything, just call." Demyx said after Axel, the red head just waved him a thank you.

___________  
"Sora…"

Silence.

Riku sighed, closing the door behind him as he entered the room Sora was sleeping in. The silver haired young man sat down on the bed, moving as slow as possible to avoid any creaks the bed would make. The last thing Riku wanted to do was wake his sleeping beauty after living in a nightmare.

Riku sighed again, feeling helpless as Sora slept soundlessly beside him. Riku laid a hand down on Sora's, grasping his tiny fingers in his own larger ones. Riku felt his heart clench when Sora flinched in his sleep…

_"Riku! Wake up, please!"  
_  
He heard Sora's cries as he lay paralyzed on the floor. He heard everything that disgusting man did his angel. Riku wanted to get up off the floor, but his mind and body were frozen and confused. The blow he took to his head knocking him out completely, unable to do anything about it. Riku pictured Sora trying to get up, trying to move and fight back against the bigger and stronger man. Riku closed his eyes as Sora's screams reentered his thoughts.

_"RIKU!"  
_  
"Sora." Riku lifted his legs up, lying beside Sora. He wrapped his toned arms around the smaller boy, pulling him into his chest and kissing his forehead.

"I won't let him hurt you anymore…I promise."

"Make him stop!"

"He'll never hurt you again…"  
_________________________________________________

It felt like a battle field after war inside Axel's bedroom. The guns were no longer shooting and the men who had been hurt now lay deep in a never ending sleep. Roxas was fighting a silent war inside his head as he lay silently next to his savior. Roxas's hands were still tightly clenching Axel's shirt as stray tears fell from his crystal eyes. Axel was breathing normally, his thin fingers still stroking through Roxas's blonde spikes. Axel would give a heavy sigh every now and than, alerting Roxas that he was still awake with him.

"Babe…" Axel whispered in the darkness.

Roxas blinked, another tear falling gracefully over his pale face. The blonde shifted a little closer to the warmer of them two, wanting to melt into Axel's body. Axel leaned down slowly, pressing a long soft kiss right above Roxas's eyebrow.

"Hey, are you going to try to sleep?" Axel asked, petting down Roxas's hair to comfort him.

"Can't." Roxas answered, "I don't want you to leave…"

Axel shut his eyes and snuggled Roxas closer to his body, hating how broken those words sounded coming from his lover. Axel hated the thought of leaving Roxas alone, especially now knowing that his Roxas would cry alone. Roxas crying alone with nobody to hold him was a picture that brought Axel to his knees.

"I'll never leave you."

"…You don't want too. But, you're going too." Roxas tried to shut the tears out, but failed, letting them soak into Axel's shirt.  
"…Please, just come with us."

"No…Sora needs me…He needs me more than ever right now." Roxas admitted with defeat, he couldn't deny his brother this fact.

"Sora has Riku…"

"Riku isn't his brother who will always love him…He clung to me, not Riku…" Roxas sighed sadly.

"But, what about you Roxas? What do you need?" Axel whispered close to Roxas's ear, kissing around to his sensitive skin. "Who do you need, Roxas?"

Roxas felt Axel's warm breathe on his skin, traveling around his ear and towards his neck. Goose bumps started to appear when Axel's hand slipped up his shirt, almost making Roxas gasp.

"Who's going to hold you like this at night? Who is going to kiss you like this? Who is going to say 'I love you' over and over throughout the day? Who is going to make sweet love to you?" Axel found himself slowly rolling on top of Roxas, his kisses becoming more violent as he went on. Roxas simply lay under Axel, accepting whatever the red head gave him.

"…Roxas, please. I need you just as much." Axel used one hand to stroke the side of Roxas's face slowly.

Roxas slipped his eyes closed, his hands falling beside his body until one of Axel's hands grasped his own. Brining that one hand up to rest by Roxas's head, Axel kissed his lover passionately, putting all his love into the kiss. Roxas moaned, picking up his other hand to pull on Axel's hair. Axel smirked into the kiss, pulling away for a second to breathe, he looked over Roxas's flushed face, tears still visible in his innocent eyes.

"You okay?" Axel asked his lust dying as he realized Roxas was still upset.

"…No." Roxas wrapped a leg around Axel's body, forcing him to grind his body against his. "Make me feel better, Ax…" Roxas blinked another tear away. "Please?"

Axel searched Roxas's eyes for another solution; something he knew would be less dramatic, but saw no other…Roxas needed this right now.

"Anything for my baby." Axel smiled sweetly, brushing back Roxas's hair again.


	9. Show Me Love

A/N: Please, if you haven't already go back to chapter 8 and read the ending, I added about a paragraph more to it. It basicaly leads up to this, so you might want to go back lol Okay, thanks guy ^_^ Reviews help me update, since I know alot of people are reading this, it'd be nice to get a few ^_^

____________________________________________________________________

Soft silk like hands met tear stained pale checks, attempting to caress the unbearable pain away. Axel wished he could transfer all of Roxas's sorrow and worry into his own body. He hated everything that made Roxas frown, sulk, and cry. Axel was willing to fight the entire world for Roxas, he was willing to face the flames of hell, and Axel would die Roxas if he had too. There was nothing Axel wouldn't do for his blonde angel, he only wanted his lover to smile and be happy. Axel was content even if Roxas wanted him gone, just as long as he was happy. His own happiness didn't matter when it came to Roxas, because to Axel the only thing that made him happy was when Roxas was happy.

At the moment, Roxas wanted and needed to be loved by Axel. He longed to feel the comfort of his lover, to feel like he was wanted by someone. Roxas was in dire need of Axel's caring touches, passionate kisses, and his trusted one-hundred percent true love. The red head was the only person Roxas knew could make him feel that way.

The way Roxas felt like he was flying while both his feet were still planted on the ground. How Roxas saw sunshine when it down poured glistening cold rain. Roxas felt like Axel filled up his heart. Before Axel, Roxas always felt empty, but now it was different. Roxas felt his heart was complete and open for Axel to take. The pure blissful feeling of having Axel around made Roxas weak and his stomach flutter with butterflies. It was unlike any other feeling he's ever had.

"Axel, it hurts." Roxas whispered as his arms wrapped tighter around Axel's neck. The blonde buried his head into Axel's chest, letting Axel kiss his bare flesh right under his ear. Roxas shuddered, his stomach getting tight with anticipation. He needed Axel to be closer, to move as one with Axel.

"Roxas, relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I want to make you feel better…I want to love you." Axel smiled into Roxas's shoulder, placing another kiss there. His hands, softly running up and down Roxas's shoulder's and arms.

Axel was almost able to feel the wheels turning in Roxas's head as he clung to him, not making any other sounds besides an occasionally sob. Axel closed his eyes and placed more kisses along Roxas's shoulder and up his neck until he reached his lips again. Roxas kissed back, letting Axel lightly nibble his lower lip and his hands start to undo his jeans. Now, the real moment was starting as the heat began to intensify.

"Everything will be okay, I promise." Axel whispered, successfully getting Roxas's jeans undone and ready to pull off. Roxas lifted his hips as Axel placed a hand on his hip, he helped Roxas move until is jeans were on the ground. Another quite sob escaped Roxas's lips as Axel trailed his hand up Roxas's trembling thigh, letting that hand rest on the elastic band of Roxas's boxers. Axel looked up to see Roxas was starring right at him with sad and desperate eyes. Axel could almost read his expression clearly, it screamed please.

"I love you." Axel said as he moved his body down, placing a kiss on Roxas's thigh. The younger boy let out a moan of approval as he arched his back slightly. Axel knew it was a weak spot on the depressed blonde, he knew it was one of the many spots that put Roxas in the mood.

"I love you too, Axel." Roxas sniffled, letting his hands move down to pull his own shirt over his head. Axel looked back up towards Roxas and smirked at the action, getting turned on as he watched Roxas take off the unwanted piece of clothing.

A few more kisses were placed randomly around Roxas's almost fully exposed body before the teen pulled on Axel's worn out band T-shirt. Axel gave his lover a knowing smile before sitting back and pulling it off himself. Roxas's eyes lit up at the sight of his boyfriend's perfectly toned stomach. He knew Axel worked out with Riku on the days he wasn't busy, but it looked like he did it everyday judging by the looks of it. Roxas extended his arms towards Axel again, wanting and needing the older boy near him again. Axel gave in and laid down on Roxas, letting Roxas wrap his arms around his neck, pulling at his long red hair once in a while. Axel didn't complain at this action, he only encouraged it by moaning into their kiss.

Roxas pulled back to breathe and looked up towards the open window; Axel followed his gaze and quickly felt the same guilt and worry he felt before. The man was still out there, and there was nothing he could do about it right now.

"I'm here. Your brother is fine. Demyx is probably playing with his silly music…Don't worry." Axel sighed, brushing his fingers through the soft blonde hair he came to love. Roxas sighed as well; feeling like Axel was talking more to convince himself than Roxas. But, Roxas didn't care right now; he just wanted to be with Axel.

"Come here." Roxas whispered, pulling Axel's head back down to kiss him more deeply. Axel ran a hand over Roxas's chest, lightly playing with one of his nipples. Roxas felt a shiver go down his spine as Axel did this, wanting more from the older boy. Axel smirked into their kiss, now pinching only slightly to make his lover moan lustfully into his mouth. Roxas bucked his hips up, feeling the effect he had on Axel. He knew the older of them both was big, but for some reason he seemed bigger tonight. Roxas almost laughed at his thought, but held back and settled for a simple smile.

"I want you." Roxas moaned with a smile still on his lips and faded tear tracks on his face. Axel felt happy when he saw that smile, the smile that captivated him months ago.

"I want you, more." Axel moaned as he left Roxas's chest to go down and play by his belly button. Roxas smirked as he felt Axel dip his finger into his belly button, feeling as if it were a childish act.

"Ax…" He moaned, feeling a little silly.

"Rox…" Axel mimicked, laughing when Roxas hit him playfully. "Oh do it again…" Axel whispered close to Roxas's ear. "I like it when you're rough."

"Shut up." Roxas laughed, no longer feeling sad about what happened. It was mostly because Axel was helping him forget by replacing sadness with happiness and love.

"Make me." Axel flashed a toothy grin as he captured Roxas's lips wit another more forceful kiss.

Axel felt Roxas grab the sides of his head, pulling him deeper as he thrust his hips up into Axel. Axel moaned more wantonly than Roxas, and a little louder. It made Roxas blush deeply when Axel shoved his hand down Roxas's boxers unexpectedly.

"Ax!" Roxas gasped, pulling away from Axel's lips, but not moving away completely.

Axel smirked, his eyes half opened as he felt Roxas's arousal in his hand. Roxas wanted to hide his face, like he usually did when Axel touched him this way. Axel had gotten him to be a little more open when it came to touching him, but couldn't stop the boy from blushing.

"Axel, come one…don't tease me." Roxas moaned, turning his face away from Axel. Axel continued to stare at Roxas as he moved his hand slowly from the base to the tip of Roxas's erection. Roxas moaned, feeling his face get as red as Axel's hair. It seemed the heat from his embarrassment was getting to match the hat Axel was creating. Axel ignored Roxas's previous plea and continued to make him blush.

Axel's other hand that wasn't down Roxas's boxers was playing with Roxas's hair. His vibrant green eyes locked on to Roxas's face waiting for him to look back. Roxas knew Axel was waiting for him to look and refused to look back at him. Instead, Roxas closed his eyes and moaned as Axel pleasured him slowly and very teasingly. Axel glanced down at Roxas's hips still moving with his hand as he jerked him off, than back up at Roxas to see if he opened his eyes yet.

"Roxas." Axel whispered.

"…What?" Roxas sighed as his breathing was hard to control.  
"Look at me, Roxas." Axel used his commanding, husky voice knowing that Roxas loved it when he acted like a controlling dominant partner. In response he got a very whorish moan and another wild thrust out of Roxas.

"Look at me." Axel repeated, listening o Roxas's breathing become erratic. The red head roughly climbed over Roxas's smaller body, moving his hand faster along the teen's length. He bit along Roxas's collarbone as he sent his hot breathe over Roxas's face.

"Roxas, open your eyes." Axel commanded again, still moving faster with one hand while he other came up to teak a nipple. Roxas moaned out again and arched his back, his chest meeting Axel's.

Roxas opened his electric blue eyes as he let out hot and heavy sighs, moaning in between. Axel loved the sight of Roxas losing control and couldn't help but let a sly smirk grace his features.

"Good boy." Axel kissed him as he felt Roxas leaking pre-cum, knowing he was close. "Come for me?" Axel asked, more than commanded. Roxas moaned into their kiss as he felt his stomach tighten and his toes curl.

Axel closed his eyes as he listened to Roxas come, feeling him fill up his hand. Axel smirked as Roxas let his body relax, lying still on the bed as he came down from his high. Roxas had his eyes closed again, as Axel placed another kiss on his shoulder than his lips.

"Hey." Axel said as he removed his hand from Roxas's boxers.

"Mmm." Roxas slowly opened his eyes to see Axel had his own hand full of cum in front of him.

"Spread for me." Axel moaned, he himself still hard, and now getting harder at the thought of their next game.

"Hold on." Roxas moved around in order to get free from his now dirty boxers. He spread his legs slowly for Axel, trying to still relax from his orgasm. Axel on the other hand was still anxious to release, and wanted to do it inside of his lover.

Axel smirked at the sight of Roxas out of breathe and already letting himself be prepared for another orgasm. Axel hurried as he placed a still slick finger of cum inside Roxas, making sure to go slow as the boy attempted to relax his muscles.

"Fuck." Roxas bit his lip, trying to ignore the harsh feeling of being invaded by Axel's finger.

"Shh, just relax." Axel attempted to calm his lover, by using another hand to stroke his thigh lovingly. But, Axel couldn't hold back a moan at seeing Roxas like this. His body full out on display as he pumped his finger full of Roxas's cum inside his body.

"You should see yourself…You look so hot." Axel moaned, daring to add another finger as Roxas gasped in pain. Axel felt bad for a second as he realized what he just did, the tears of pain falling from Roxas's eyes. "Shit, I'm sorry." Axel apologized quickly, moving up to kiss Roxas and make him feel better. Roxas almost laughed at how protective Axel could be, and how he treated him.

"I'm fine, just keep scissoring me…I don't want your monster of a dick to kill me." Roxas laughed, making Axel smirk at how he could joke around like this during an intimate moment.

"It's not there to hurt you…Only to make you feel good." Axel moaned, kissing the side of Roxas's face as the teen relaxed more around his fingers." It only wants to push inside of you and find that one place that makes you moan like a whore and beg for more." Axel groaned, pushing his erection down against Roxas's new one.

"Fuck me, Ax…" Roxas groaned out, pulling Axel closer as Axel felt his fingers begin to move more easily inside of Roxas.

"Oh I will…Just wait a little longer, I don't want to hurt you." Axel kissed his lips again.

"You're not going to hurt me. The only moans you'll get from me are ones begging you to move faster and harder." Roxas moaned, biting his bottom lip the same time as Axel.

"You like to talk dirty?" Axel laughed, pushing in a third finger, one that Roxas almost didn't notice.

"Love to…But, I'd rather listen to you moan." Roxas locked his blue eyes on Axel's green ones, their lust combining into a fusion of love.

"Okay…I think you're ready." Axel gasped as Roxas arched into him again, making Axel more needy for release.

Roxas slipped his eyes closed as Axel pulled his three wet fingers from his loosened up hole. Roxas felt Axel get off of him to retreat towards the bedside table, getting what was obviously needed to continue. He listened closely as Axel squeezed out an amount he thought he needed, and smirked when Axel let out a sigh of pleasure. Roxas cracked his eyes open in time to see Axel on his knees in front of him with his head titled back. Axel's red hair was falling behind him as he panted at his own touch, his fingers spreading the lube around his hard member. Roxas licked his lips, maintaining self control as he watched the red head stroke himself a little longer than necessary.

"You know I could probably have a nice orgasm watching you do that…" Roxas smirked up as Axel slowly brought his head down to glare seductively down at him.

"I'd like to see that." He purred, leaning back down to line himself up with Roxas. "But, we'll save that for another time." Axel pressed himself against Roxas, making the teen wince. "Remember, relax."

"I k-know." Roxas gasped again, Axel wasn't exactly taking it slow.

Axel leaned down towards Roxas to kiss him and lace their fingers together above Roxas's head. Roxas bit Axel's lip almost to the point of bleeding as the red head pushed in a little too far.

"Axel…Fucking slow down…" Roxas panted, gripping Axel's hand tighter.

"Sorry, it's just you feel so damn good…Fuck, you're really tight, Roxas." Axel moaned into the blonde's mouth, basking in the tight heat that Roxas held. "Just relax…" Axel rubbed his fingers over Roxas's hand, attempting to calm him down.

"I'm trying! Can you pl-please just stop for a second?" The sudden single tear that formed in Roxas's eye, stopped Axel in less than a heartbeat. Axel stopped moving to let Roxas adjust to the feeling. Roxas seemed to be relaxing; he opened his eyes and let his breathing go back to slightly normal. Axel smiled down at him and kissed his forehead.

"You okay, now?" Axel questioned, sighing heavily.

"Yeah, I'm good… Just don't slam into me and I'll be able to take it." Roxas smiled, kissing Axel once more as Axel slowly proceeded. Roxas seemed to be distracted by the kiss that when Axel hit a certain bundle inside of him he gasped loudly and pulled Axel closer to him. Axel let a smug look appear as he felt Roxas shudder with excitement and begin to pant erotically. He found what he needed to really begin to make love to his Roxas.

"So that's where you are…" Axel whispered into Roxas's ear, licking the shell as he hit that spot again.

"Axel…oh god, Axel you need to actually move now…" Roxas panted, clawing at his lovers back.

"Why? I like taking my time with you." Axel laughed, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold back that much longer now.

"Axel!" Roxas moaned loudly, lifting his leg up more than what they already were.

"Okay, okay, okay…You're so needy." Axel kissed him passionately as he pushed deeper into the spot that made Roxas whither under him with need.

"Oh, gods yes…Axel, baby…Come on…Do me harder!" Roxas panted, beginning to turn Axel on even more by his words of need.

"Shh." Axel laughed, pushing harder against the blonde, his bed starting to make a little noise with his movement. "As much as I love to hear you, I don't want the others to hear us." Axel moved to brace his arms on both sides of Roxas, getting more leverage.

"I can't…h-help it!" Roxas bit down on Axel's shoulder, starting to sit up in his lap.

"Oh god, good idea…" Axel slowly let Roxas push him backwards as sat up. Axel moved his hands to settle on Roxas's hips, helping he teen ride him. "Now I know what you mean…" Axel gasped, closing his eyes as Roxas moved his body up and down on him.

"Axel! Push up more…Please!" Roxas threw his head back, grabbing himself.

"…Let me." Axel whispered to low for Roxas to hear; instead he slapped Roxas's hand away as he grabbed Roxas himself. Roxas looked down at Axel with lust hooded eyes, than down at himself to see Axel helping him out for the second time that night.

"You're so intoxicating…" Axel moaned, closing his eyes and feeling a sudden need to fuck Roxas into the bed. Axel took over again, shoving Roxas back down on the bed, almost too forcefully as he almost slipped out of him. Roxas moaned deeply as he felt Axel's plan in action, his lover was pushing into him as hard as he could.

"Fuck! Roxas! I fucking love you, baby!" Axel panted as he fucked Roxas as fast and hard as he could.

Roxas couldn't form a sentence as he began to see stars. Listening, feeling, and seeing Axel like this made Roxas want to explode with passion. Axel felt the same, that's when Axel felt Roxas tighten around him and his own member explode over his chest. Axel grunted and if possible, came harder than Roxas as he pushed in a last few times.

Roxas kept his eyes closed as he felt Axel relax against his body, their sweaty bodies sticking together almost uncomfortably. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel, pulling him close and smelling him.

"Are you smelling me?" Axel laughed, pushing his hair away from his eyes to see Roxas better.

"Yeah…You smell like me." Roxas laughed.

"I wonder why?" Axel laughed back, kissing him softly before rolling over to the side of Roxas. Roxas smiled happily, before his stomach twisted uncomfortably. Roxas closed his eyes not wanting Axel to see what he was feeling so suddenly.

Axel held Roxas close to him, smiling happily into his hair. His mind was still set on Roxas as he fell asleep with Roxas in his arms. Roxas on the other hand couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen in the morning. Roxas didn't want this night to end; he didn't want to leave this room ever again. He just wanted to stay here and let Axel make love to him over and over again…He didn't want to say goodbye to the one person he felt he truly loved.

"Believe me when I say, I love you…" Roxas closed his eyes tightly, his eyes leaking out a few stray tears before he feel asleep in Axel's arms for what could be, the last time.


End file.
